


The End

by StarWarsaddit1220



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Christianity, Gen, God's a Dick, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Inspired by the Legend of Pandora's Box (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Resurrection, Season/Series 15, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsaddit1220/pseuds/StarWarsaddit1220
Summary: Chuck is trying to destroy the world by using hell risen ghosts. The Winchesters and Castiel have sealed the ghosts in a barrier with the help of the demon Belphegor who is currently possessing the corpse of Jack. Rowena has come to help, but her crystal magic could not suck up all of the ghosts. The Winchesters freed the stuck spirit of Kevin Tran, but they need to come up with a new strategy to deal with the ghosts in the barrier before it completely collapses.





	1. Demons and Witches

A woman stepped towards the barrier that surrounded the town of Harlan, Kansas. She reached out her hand and it hit the barrier with red lights flashing around the breach.  
“Clever little demon.” The woman muttered to herself before turning her back to the barrier. “When he opened the Abyss, smoke rose from it like the smoke from a gigantic furnace. The sun and sky were darkened by the smoke from the Abyss.” She muttered. While walking away from the barrier.  
A ghost appeared behind the barrier. It watched her leave with a wicked grin on its distorted face. The ghost appeared at the center of the town. It saw all of the ghosts that were throwing themselves willy-nilly against the barrier. This ghost was the closest one to turning into a full fledged demon. It had lost all of its earthly definitions and was now nothing more than a skeleton with very little flesh.  
“I have wonderful news.” The being said broadcasting its voice across the barrier. Most of the ghosts stopped and gathered around it. “The Witch has arrived.”  
“We already know that Rowena is here.” One of the female ghosts said  
“Not Rowena, the oldest and most powerful witch is here.” It said with an evil grin on its skeletal face.  
“Why is she here? She has avoided the Winchesters for many years.” A male ghost asked  
“Does it matter?” Another female ghost replied. The ghost had been brought to Hell by this witch. “We take her and use her. Thutmose is after her. He would reward us for bringing her to him.”  
“And that is how we escape. Someone summon Thutmose.” The being said. With that the ghosts disbursed with evil cackles. The Winchesters won't stand a chance against them.  
~~~~~~~  
“What is going on?” Sam asked. He looked at one of the hunters that called him. Rowena was with him with her crystal ready to stop some of the ghosts.  
“Some time last night the ghosts completely stopped attacking the barrier. We thought at first that they were organizing to rush the weakest point, but it's been hours and they haven’t done anything.” The hunter said  
“They're planning something.” Sam said. Then Rowena’s face paled.  
“There’s a new power here.” Rowena said. She stared towards the middle of the barrier.  
“What does that mean?” Sam asked with concern. This was not going to end well.  
“A demon or witch arrived a very powerful one.” Rowena said. Then she lead Sam towards were she sensed a disturbance. A man stood there with his back to them.  
“Ah Sam Winchester and Rowena.” He said. Then he turned around he had an evil grin on his face. They knew he wasn’t a ghost because he is on the outside of the barrier.  
“Who are you?” Sam asked. This caused the man to grin wider. He turned his eyes white.  
“My name is Thutmose II.” The demon said. With that he turned his eyes back to the normal shade of brown that his meat suit had. Sam and Rowena took a step back knowing that they wouldn’t be able to defeat him at this moment.  
“What do you want?” Sam asked confidently.  
“I want a special little bitch. The ghosts here summoned me because they saw her. They want me to free them as payment. Now I’m offering you a deal. Bring her to me and I will ensure that no ghost leaves the barrier.” Thutmose said still grinning.  
“Why?” Sam asked  
“Simple I want to stay on the Winchesters good side. You want to save the Earth. She means nothing to you and she is a pain in the ass to me.” Thutmose said. During his speech he had begun to walk around still keeping distance from the Winchester and the witch.  
“Who?” Sam asked  
“A witch that goes by the name of Sitamun.” Thutmose said. Rowena drew in a short breath.  
“Sitamun isn’t here.” Rowena said hurriedly, “She doesn’t interfere with things like this.”  
“Then if you want my help you better find her.” Thutmose said. With that he was gone.  
“Rowena who is Sitamun.” Sam asked with concern.  
“A very old powerful witch. Someone you don’t mess with unless you want to die.” Rowena said with a haunted look on her face.  
“Have you met her?” Sam asked knowing that someone can’t be haunted that much by something they have never dealt with.  
“Yes, back when I was first becoming a witch. I had gotten on her bad side. She said if she ever had to deal with me again she would kill me.” Rowena said “I know that she isn’t how my story ends, but she is still dangerous.”  
“We need to tell Dean and Cas.” Sam said. They hurried to the school. When they arrived they saw Dean, Cas, and Ja... Belphegor in the control system that they had set up. “Dean we have a problem.” Rowena and Sam explained what they had learned.  
“Are you really going to trust Thutmose II?” Belphegor asked leaning against the wall.  
“Why?” Sam asked  
“Both Sitamun and Thutmose II are bad news. They are both manipulators and betrayers. Not to mention they have been at each other's throats for as long as I can remember.” Belphegor said  
“No, Sitamun isn’t a manipulator or betrayer. She hides in the shadow not getting involved in anything until she is forced to.” Rowena said  
“Could Thutmose do it? Free the ghosts or capture them all?” Sam asked  
“Free the ghosts, yes. Capture them, no. Sitamun might be able to, but she is harder to convince helping then him. Unless he plans to use her to be able to.” Belphegor said  
“So we need Sitamun’s help no matter what happens.” Dean said  
“I know a spell that could be used to summon her.” Rowena said  
“I’m not going to be there when you do. She hates demons and angels. She rather kill us than work with us.” Belphegor said looking at Cas.  
“What does she have against angels?” Cas asked confused.  
Dean was going to reply, but Belphegor beat him to it. “She’s Egyptian. Take a wild guess.” Everyone, but Cas seemed to understand. Cas just went along with it by remembering what Naomi had told him many years ago. (There was that day back in Egypt not so long ago where we slew every first-born infant whose door wasn't splashed with lamb's blood. And that was just P.R.)  
Belphegor left the room not wanting to deal with Sitamun. Rowena set up the summoning spell. They have decided to see if she would work with them. If she doesn’t then they would hand her over to the Thutmose. Rowena performed the summoning spell, but nothing happened.  
“Are you sure you performed it correctly?” Dean asked Rowena after a little while. The witch glared at Dean. Dean put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. There was a knock on the door to the area that the Winchesters have made into a command center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some quotes that are from the show. I don’t own most of the characters. They belong to CW and Supernatural. How I take this story is my own. This is just for fun and practicing writing.  
Quotes come from the Book of Revelations in The Bible. I don’t own any of the lines. Nor do I know the exact quotes. I am aware that there are many variations of the same quote. This is what makes quoting The Bible difficult. Usually I have them paraphrase The Bible, but this character would full on quote it.  
I’m trying a new writing style. So if it sounds weirder than that is why. I’m sorry if Rowena’s characterization is off. First, I don’t know how to write accents unless saying that they have a certain accent. Also, I’m not very good at her characterization. If you know that Rowena or any of my other characters are off then please tell and preferably if you know how I could fix it.


	2. Pandora's Box

Everyone turned to the door. There was a large chance that it was another hunter or one of the citizens. There was a small chance that it was the witch that they were looking for. Dean opened the door to reveal a young woman.  
She looked to be in her early 20s or late teens. She had long black hair that was in one single braid that went down her back. She was tan from what seemed to be long hours in the sun. She had dark brown eyes. She was short, being only a couple of inches shorter than Rowena. She was skinny with some muscles. She was wearing a black tank top and tan cargo shorts with sandals. In one hand by her hips was what looked to be an ancient vase. The vase was gold and black. She had an angel blade and some type of ancient sword in hosters by her waist. She walked into the room, not bothering to explain herself. Rowena looked kind of pale.  
“You summoned.” The woman now known as Sitamun said.  
“You’re Sitamun?” Sam asked. The woman smiled slightly.  
“Yes and you are, Sam and Dean Winchester, Rowena, and the angel.” Sitamun said the way she said angel it was clear she despises them. Dean took a step between her and Cas.   
“Do you know why you are here?” Sam asked  
“You need my help desperately.” Sitamun said. It wasn’t as if she said it like she was full of herself. She said it as if it was a fact. It was a fact but they don’t know how she knew. “I mean it takes guts to summon me after the stunt Rowena pulled.” Rowena looked away from Sitamun. “Then there is the ghosts that risen because of God.”   
“How did you know God did this?” Dean asked suspiciously. Sitamun smiled and set the vase down on one of the tables.  
“Word travels fast in the supernatural world. Not to mention some of my sources are fascinated by you two.” Sitamun said to Sam and Dean. Dean felt annoyed by this. Powerful beings watching their life for enjoyment.  
“What is that vase for?” Sam asked sensing Dean’s annoyance.   
“Pandora’s Box.” Sitamun said. Sam seemed to light up.  
“That’s Pandora’s Box?” Sam asked with a derpy grin on his face.  
“Yeah it was a pain to track down even with help.” Sitamun said  
“I though Pandora’s Box was well a box.” Dean said. He took a closer look at the vase.  
“That’s a modern translations. Boxes as you know them were created many centuries after Pandora’s box.” Sitamun  
“How would this help us?” Dean asked not understanding the purpose of the vase.  
“It’s job is to literally hold evil within it.” Sitamun said as if it was obvious.   
“Would it work. Pandora’s Box held illnesses and hardships not souls.  
“That’s the Greek version of the tail. The original version is quite different. A really long time ago back when Adam and Eve lived in the Garden of Eden. The Mother of All Monsters lived on Earth with all her children. When Lucifer corrupted Adam and Eve, God decided to send Adam and Eve to Earth. The problem was that there were a whole lot of monsters there. The Mother of All, had figured out how to turn humans into monsters based off of Lucifer turning Lilith into a demon. So naturally Adam and Eve would be ripped apart the second they touch the Earth. God sent the Mother of All to Purgatory, but there were too many of her children to do it with all of them. He sent the most powerful of her children to Purgatory with her. For the rest God create a vase to hold them. He cleared out all the monsters on Earth using the vase. He hid it far away from where he sent Adam and Eve to. Many generations passed and humanity has spread out and has increased in population. There was a harsh winter and Pandora’s village had run out of food. Pandora was out looking for food when she stumbled across the vase that held the monsters. She was hoping that it contained some food for her. She opened it and released all of the monsters upon the Earth. When the first monster was free Pandora ran. This allowed for the vase to become empty.” Sitamun explained. Cas frowned at this.  
“How do you know about that?” Cas asked her.  
“Thoth.” Sitamun said simply. She was looking at Sam the entire time. Sitamun didn’t seem to acknowledge Cas at all.  
"How do we suck all the ghosts into it." Dean asked  
"It's a fairly simple spell. It won't get all the ghosts, but it's nothing that Rowena's crystal can't take care of." Sitamun said. At that moment Belphegor decided to walk into the room. As quick as lightning Sitamun moved pushing Belphegor against a wall holding an angel blade to his throat. Everyone stood in shock except for Cas and Rowena. Neither of them really wanted to stop her. “Belphegor.” She snarled in anger.  
“Sitamun, long time no see.” Belphegor said with a slight smirk.  
“Explain why I shouldn’t slit your throat.” Sitamun snarled. Dean looked like he was ready to intervene on Belphegor behalf.  
“I’m being helpful.” Belphegor said. Sitamun snorted as if she thought that was funny.  
“You helpful?” Sitamun asked still sounding mad. “Your as helpful as Ammit as a midwife.” Dean and Cas was confused by the comment. Dean not understanding it and Cas not understanding its place in the conversation.  
“You would know. He was the midwife for your sister.” Belphegor said. They could see the anger rolling off of Sitamun. Dean stepped in pulling her away from him. She seemed to allow Dean to pull her off of him.   
“We need him.” Dean said to Sitamun. She faced Dean and everyone could see the anger clearly on her face.  
“You are honestly trusting a demon?” Sitamun asked in anger.  
“He’s more trustworthy than you are. He has actually done something to help us instead of telling us a bedtime story.” Dean snapped at her. She looked deeply into Dean’s eyes for a moment. Then she turned around.  
“I’ll go set up the spell.” Sitamun said though this time it wasn’t filled with anger it seemed to be hollow. Then she walked out of the area. Belphegor seemed rather pleased. They stood there for a minute and then they followed her. When they reached the barrier they saw her grinding something up. “Rowena, you might want to set up on the opposite side.” She didn’t bother turning towards them.   
“Why?” Dean asked her.  
“Ghosts realize what I’m doing they will try to escape. Also, best not to cross magic especially if their in different forms.” Sitamun said. She began to draw a circle with the grounds.  
“Sam, Cas, keep an eye on her.” Dean said. With that Dean and Belphegor lead Rowena around the barrier to the other side. Sitamun put Pandora’s Box carefully in the middle of the circle.   
“Now all we have to do is wait for Rowena to get into position.” Sitamun said. Then she stood up and faced Sam and Cas. Her faced seemed void of all emotions. “Sam may I speak with you?” Sam looked at her in shock.  
“Um...Yeah” Sam said slightly unsure about what to do. Sitamun lead him away from the spell. Cas stayed there as lookout. Finally, Sitamun turned to face Sam. She was biting her lip as if she was nervous.   
“I have something to tell you and your not going to like it.” Sitamun said


	3. Ghosts

“I have something to tell you and your not going to like it.” Sitamun said. Sam looked at her trying to figure out what it was. He hoped that it wasn’t about the energy that Cas had mentioned.  
“What?” Sam asked. Sitamun seemed to be more interested in the road.  
“It’s about Belphegor.” Sitamun said. She rubbed her arm and then looked up. She was as close to looking Sam in the eyes as the short woman could get.  
“What about him?” Sam asked already knowing. She would say he was bad news that he was murderous and can’t be trusted.   
“He’s a Prince of Hell.” Sitamun said. This news shocked Sam. He thought they were all dead.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked. He ran his hand through his hair.  
“Positive. I met him before in Pompeii. He was causing a volcanic eruption.” Sitamun said   
“You were in Pompeii?” Sam asked focussing on that. He also wanted to know what it was like.  
“Yes, but that wasn’t the point.” Sitamun said. Sam didn’t understand why she was telling him. She could have told them when she first realized that Belphegor was working with them.   
“Do you think he will betray us?” Sam asked, “He told us that he wanted Hell the way it was.” Sitamun went back to biting her lip.  
“I don’t know. That could be his motivation or it could be something else. Though you have to be prepared if he does betray us.” Sitamun said  
“Do you have a plan?” Sam asked  
“Yes, but I can’t tell you.” Sitamun said  
“Why?” Sam asked. Sitamun placed her hand on Sam’s arm. It was light and barely there. Sam looked into her eyes.  
“Trust me, it will work.” Sitamun said. Sam saw the honesty in her eyes. He nodded his head in agreement. Cas walked up to them and Sitamun removed her hand from Sam’s arm.   
“Rowena is ready.” Cas said.   
“Good, angel.” Sitamun said. She started to walk towards where the spell was set up.  
“Castiel.” Cas said. Sitamun stopped her walking.  
“Hm?” She asked. She didn’t turn around to face them.  
“My name is Castiel.” Cas said. An emotion passed through her face but it only lasted for a second. Then her face was neutral. Neither Sam or Cas saw the changes.  
“Very well.” Sitamun said. Then she continued her walk to the spell. Sam and Cas followed her. She stopped just before the circle. She began to chant something in a language that Sam couldn’t understand. Swirls of golden brown went from the witch to the vase. The swirls reminded Sam of sand from a desert that he went to as a kid. She pulled out some kind of special dagger. Sitamun cut her palm and held it out right above the vase. She allowed her blood to drip onto the lid, through this the chant continued. The blood began to sizzle and evaporate on the lid. After a moment Sitamun moved her hand away from the vase. She stopped chanting and the lid slid off. Tentacle like shadows left Pandora’s Box. She pushed her arm out and the tentacles began to grab ghosts. They pulled the ghosts into the vase. The barrier didn’t seem to affect Pandora’s box as it captured the ghosts. The ghosts kept trying to fight against the shadow tentacles, but they kept failing. After a while the shadows retreated into the vase and closed the lid. Sitamun stopped glowing that gold color. She fell to her knees in what seemed to be exhaustion.   
“Is that all the ghosts?” Sam asked looking at the town.  
“Most, the rest can be taken care of by Rowena.” Sitamun said. Then she stood up with Pandora's box, Sam and Cas lead the way to where Rowena and the others are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. If I feel like it I will add more, but I don't really know what else to put. Updates are probably going to slow down. I'm at the end of my written material, so I actually have to work on it now.


	4. Betrayal

Rowena said the spell to suck up all the ghosts that were in the vicinity. She stopped and turned towards Dean and Belphegor.

“Is that all of them?” Dean asked looking at the red haired witch. 

“Aye, and now we can close hell.” Rowena said holding the crystal. Suddenly Rowena was shoved back causing the crystal to fall out of her hand. Belphegor walked forward and grabbed it. 

“Thanks, witch. I’ll take it from here.” Belphegor said looking at the crystal.

“What the hell?” Dean asked Belphegor looked at him and threw him across the sidewalk. 

“I have to thank you, Dean. I mean Sitamun would have knifed me right there if you hadn’t hurt her little feelings. Though it wouldn’t have really mattered. Now I have the ability to become a god.” Belphegor said and he began to chant. The crystal began to glow. The light went into Belphegor. Dean stared in horror. Sam, Castiel, and Sitamun came running towards them. Sitamun was still holding Pandora’s Box. Belphegor shot out an arm and Sam and Castiel went flying. Sitamun stood frozen in place along with Dean and Rowena. Belphegor began to walk towards her. It was obvious that she was trying to fight against his hold. He ripped Pandora’s Box from her hands. He then took a knife and stabbed her side. With that she collapsed onto the ground. She pushed her hands against the wound.

“Your plan won't work.” Sitamun growled

“No it will and you get to watch. Then I’ll kill all of you.” Belphegor said and he began to try and pry the top off of Pandora’s box. It wouldn’t open. Sitamun slowly stood up with her hand still pressed to her side. 

She said something in a foreign language and she began to glow a golden brown. The light slammed into Belphegor, which caused him to drop the vase. Then the light retreated into Sitamun which brought the vase to her. She held the vase out and opened it. The lid slid off easily and the black tentacles shot out straight towards Belphegor. Belphegor tried to fight it, but he was sucked into the vase. Sitamun closed the vase. She looked sickly pale and was still bleeding from the stab wound. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked in both anger and confusion. Sam realized quickly what had happened.

“That was the plan.” Sam said and everyone but Sitamun looked at Sam in confusion. Sitamun turned around to face Sam.

“More or less.” Sitamun said

“What is going on?” Dean growled at the two.

“I used blood magic to seal Pandora’s box.” Sitamun said

“Blood magic can seal things do that it only opens to a certain individual or bloodline.” Rowena explained further.

“Which is why you could open it and Belphegor couldn’t.” Sam said

“Why the hell did you not tell us about your plan?” Dean asked with anger clear in his voice. Sitamun threw the vase towards Sam who caught it easily besides his hands sliding on the blood. Sitamun turned and glared at the older Winchester. She crossed her arms across her chest. This allowed for the blood from her wound to flow freely.

“If I recall correctly you said  _ he’s more trustworthy than you are. He has actually done something to help us instead of telling us a bedtime story. _ ” Sitamun snapped back. She put her hand back on her wound. She suddenly seemed to deflate as if all her energy had left her. “Rowena can handle closing the opening to hell. I’m going to take care of my wound before I bleed out.” With that Sitamun walked away. Everyone stood there in shock. 

“I know a spell that will close up the tear.” Rowena said finally breaking the silence. Rowena did the spell and the Winchesters and allies left Harlan, Kansas. They are now free from God interfering with their lives, or so they thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out how to have words italicized on this website. I know I'm really late on an update, not that many people read this. It's really short and probably has a thousand grammar mistakes. I'll edit it later. I haven't written any part of this story for a really long time. Though I've been focusing more on my Star Wars fan fictions and honestly I think I'm going to stop watching Supernatural. I'm just so pissed at Dean right now the latest episode I've seen is episode five of this season and I'm rooting for Dean's death. I am still going to wright the fan fictions but probably nothing that takes place after episode 5 of this season. I might finish this season later it's not a top priority for me right now. I wrote the first part of this chapter before I watched episode three and I was so shocked at how close I got to cannon. Rowena probably sounds really OOC, but I haven't done anything that involves Rowena in months so I had to get back in practice with the SPN characters. The only reason I'm continuing this story is because Sitamun is one of my favorite characters to wright her and Darth Imperious (aka Meva Ebon).  
I know long rant. Have a Baby Yoda.


	5. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

It has been weeks since they dealt with the tear in Harlan, Kansas. Sam was out on a supply run by himself. He needed time to think without his brooding brother. Sam kept having dreams where he and Dean were pinned against each other. They had to kill each other. It made Sam wish that he didn’t need to sleep. He doesn’t know why they keep playing over and over again in his head. Sam was leaving the store when he saw someone leaning against the Impala. The person had a silhouette of a woman. 

“Hello?” Sam asked wondering why the woman was leaning against the Impala. Due to the fact that the sun was setting he couldn’t get a good look at her.

“Hello, Sam.” The woman said and Sam recognized her as Sitamun. 

“How are you?” Sam asked, stepping in front of her. She smiled slightly and stood up straight. Despite that fact, she was still a dwarf compared to him. His 6’4” form was a foot taller than her.

“My wound has healed, if that is what you mean.” Sitamun said and Sam frowned slightly.

“You know that you could come with us and help us out with hunts.” Sam said hoping that they could get her help. She is one of the most powerful allies they have. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t get involved anymore.” Sitamun said and Sam’s frown deepened.

“Then why did you help us in the first place?” Sam asked

“Spite, revenge, justice take your pick. God opened that hole to Hell. I still owe him for what he did to my people.” Sitamun said shrugging slightly.

“The plagues of Egypt.” Sam said and Sitamun flinched before nodding her head.

“Yeah, they killed a lot of good and innocent people.” Sitamun said and she looked sad. Then her face hardened in what seemed to be anger. “So I will take whatever chance I can get to pay him back.”

“Why are you here if you don’t plan to get involved?” Sam asked and Sitamun smiled sadly.

“I sense something in you. Nothing that I have ever felt before.” Sitamun said

“Let me guess something dark.” Sam said thinking that she is talking about the demon blood in him. Sitamun shook her head.

“No something light. It is blinding. I know it isn’t your soul, it isn’t human.” Sitamun said

“What?” Sam asked really confused.

“I don’t know what it is. Whatever it is I’m getting to the bottom of this.” Sitamun said

“Don’t.” Sam said, grabbing her arm.

“Why? What are you afraid of?” Sitamun asked

“There is no light in me.” Sam said and Sitamun stepped closer to him. They were only a couple inches apart from each other.

“You’re wrong. I can see your soul. While I can see the taint on your soul it isn’t consuming it. There is a brightness to your soul.” Sitamun said and Sam looked away from her. He didn’t believe her. Her eyes shone in determination. “I will find out what that energy is inside you.” Sitamun began to walk away from Sam. 

“Wait, I’ve been having dreams. Dreams where me and Sam try to kill each other.” Sam said and Sitamun froze. She turned around to face Sam. 

“I don’t think it is anything to worry about. After all, it's just dreams.” Sitamun said with a smile. Sam felt relaxed that it wasn’t something that he needed to worry about. Then Sitamun turned around. She had a look of concern. She feared what this meant for the Winchesters. Once she was away from the Winchester she pulled out her phone. Sitamun dialed Thoth’s number. It went to voicemail.

“Thoth, it’s me Sitamun. I need your help, so get your head out of whatever scroll your reading or writing for five bloody minutes. Sam’s having dreams. I know you know what they are about. What do they mean? Call me back.” Sitamun said and she hung up the phone. She felt something hit the back of her head. Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to thank EmGem. Without you I probably wouldn't have worked on this story much. I'm more interested in KOTOR and SWTOR fan fictions than Supernatural fan fictions. I am now working on chapter 8. Sorry if characters seem out of character. I haven't watched Supernatural or read any fan fictions in a long time, so I had to try to remember their personality. If it is really bad let me know and I will try to change it.   
Thanks for reading.


	6. Salvation

Sitamun woke up. She was tied to a chair. She reached out for her power. It was dormant, but given time she would be able to use it. Sitamun saw that she was in a room that was brown and didn’t have any decorations or windows. It was a wide space like a living room for a house. Sitamun felt a presence hiding from her in the shadows. 

“Show yourself.” Sitamun growled, “I can easily escape this in time.” A man stepped out of the shadows. He was short and seemed kind of scrawny. He had brown hair, a beard, and pale skin. “Who are you?” 

“I always thought that you would have been able to figure it out alone.” The man said and Sitamun glared at him.

“I don’t know who you are nor do I care. But know that I will kill you for this.” Sitamun snarled

“You can’t kill me.” The man said with a smile

“Oh you seem so certain.” Sitamun said with a smirk. “Why don’t we test that?”   
“I didn’t bring you here for your idle threats.” The man said

“Then why did you bring me here?” Stamun asked

“I need your help.” The man said and Sitamun glared at him.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Harlan, Kansas. The town is going about it’s life as if nothing had happened weeks ago. Outside of the town was a field. In the center of the field laid a boy. 

He had blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The boy wasn’t breathing. Despite this no one in the town knew or cared. Suddenly the boy opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat up and began to cough. It was as if his lungs couldn’t handle the sudden amount of air in them. 

An African American woman suddenly appeared out of thin air. She was wearing solid black and holding a scythe. She kneeled down next to the boy.

“Billie…where?” The boy asked the woman.

“You are outside Harlan, Kansas.” Billie said

“Why?” The boy asked

“This is close to the location where you died.” Billie replied “Remember, what I told you.” The boy nodded his head.

“Where are the Winchesters?” The boy asked

“You know exactly where they are.” Billie said and the boy looked at the grass.

“How do you know that they will trust me?” The boy asked

“They don’t have another choice. A war is going to happen. They can’t afford to throw away a powerful ally like you.” Billie said and the boy frowned.

“So is that all I am now, a powerful ally?” The boy asked clearly upset at that idea. 

“That has yet to be seen.” Billie said and then she disappeared. It was as if she hadn’t been there at all beside the dead patch of grass where she kneeled in front of the boy. The boy sighed and stood up on shaky legs. The boy closed his eyes in concentration. With the sound of flapping wings the boy disappeared leaving no evidence that he was there.

* * *

The Winchesters were returning to the Bunker after a werewolf case. Dean was so angry. Dean had kicked Cas out. Now Dean didn’t do much except hunt. Sam had thought that after they dealt with the ghosts things would get better. It seemed that Sam was wrong. Sam wished that things could have gone different with Jack and Cas. Sam knew that he should probably talk to Dean, but Sitamun’s words kept ringing in his head. Something was going on with him and he didn’t want Dean to know about it. 

They were walking down the stairs of the Bunker. Dean stopped and pulled out his gun. Sam paused in confusion.

“Jack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have school today so I thought I'd add a chapter. I don't know how long it will take for me to update. Some things might happen that would prevent me from updating.  
Also. sorry it's short. I didn't have much to wright.


	7. Billie, the Shadow, and Jack

“How is this possible? We saw God kill you. Your body was destroyed.” Sam asked in shock. Jack sat on the other side of the table. Dean was pacing behind where Sam sat. Jack eyed the Winchesters wearily. He still didn’t really trust them after they locked him in that box.

“It’s a long story.” Jack said shifting uncomfortably. Dean turned and glared at the boy. 

“Why don’t you tell us?” Dean snarled and Sam turned around to glare at his older brother. 

“Dean…” Sam started to say, but he was interrupted by Jack.

“I had died.”

* * *

I remember dying then opening my eyes. I saw nothing but darkness. I knew this was the Empty. The place that I rescued Castiel from. I remember feeling Castiel’s grace as I died and it had given me some comfort I think. I sat up and saw Billie and this black mass that had a humanoid shape.

“Billie…” I said in confusion. I didn’t know why they were there. 

“Good you’re awake.” Billie said, looking at me. Before my eyes I saw the black mass become Castiel. I knew it wasn’t Castiel. It’s entire presence felt wrong to me. I knew it was the Shadow. The one that is in-charge of the Empty.

“What do you want?” I asked them. 

“We need you to help the Winchesters stop Chuck.” Billie said and I was still confused. I didn’t know why they cared.

“Why?” I asked 

“Because Chuck is stepping too far out of his bounds.” The Shadow said and it’s voice was just wrong. It sounded like Castiel’s but it was wrong. It honestly sounded really weird. 

“He is approaching my and the Shadow’s domain. He is going to try and kill whoever he wants when he wants.” Billie said

“He is going to bring some of his creations back to life from my domain.” The Shadow said clearly angry at God. 

“Where do I stand in this?” I asked not quite understanding what they wanted with me.

“The Winchesters need allies for what is coming.” Billie said and Jack frowned.

“The Winchesters don’t trust me anymore. They aren’t going to accept any aid I offer. They are going to try and lock me up again or try to kill me.” I said

“That’s why we are going to give you your soul back.” Billie said

“You can do that?” I asked and the Shadow nodded it head.

“Not the exact same soul, but a soul.” Billie said she was now holding a ball of light. I looked at her wearily. Billie kneeled down in front of me. Billie shoved the hand with the ball into my chest. I felt a burning pain. Then I began to feel emotions that I hadn’t felt since I killed Michael. I felt guilt, betrayal, sadness, and anger. 

“Now you are powerful enough to help the Winchesters defeat him.” The Shadow said and I looked at him. I decided that I didn’t like the Shadow in this shape. It felt wrong and made my heart ache. 

“What is the plan?” I asked them

“We are going to bring you back to life. Then you help the Winchesters.” Billie said and I frowned. That wasn’t really much help. Then suddenly I felt as if I was falling. I hit the ground.

* * *

“Then I woke up.” Jack said, finishing explaining.

“Do you know what Chuck is planning?” Sam asked and Jack shook his head. 

“No they didn’t say. Just that it is going to be big.” Jack said

“Great, I thought God was supposed to be leaving us alone.” Dean said clearly angry. Jack flinched back at the older Winchester’s anger. Sam shot Jack a look of sympathy. That only seemed to put Jack even more on edge. Sam knew that the only one who would make Jack feel comfortable would be Cas, but Cas isn't answering their calls or texts. Not that Sam could blame him based off of the way Dean was acting. 

“Maybe something is preventing God from leaving this dimension.” Sam said

“Either way it doesn’t matter. Everything we have ever done was because of him.” Dean said and then he stormed out of the room. Jack looked kind of like a scared animal and was fidgeting.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Jack said in a small voice.

“For what?” Sam asked the boy in confusion.

“For Mary...for everything I did while I was soulless.” Jack said

“No, Jack that wasn’t your fault.” Sam said softly. “I know what it is like being soulless. We shouldn’t judge you harshly for the things you did when you didn’t have a soul.”

“But Donatello doesn’t behave like I did.” Jack said

“Jack, not everyone reacts the same way when they lose their souls. When I lost my soul I reacted similarly to how you did.” Sam said trying to comfort the boy.

“Where is Castiel?” Jack asked, looking around. Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to explain this to the boy. Especially since it makes Dean really bad.

“Cas, isn’t here.” Sam said trying to answer the question as vaguely as possible.

“If he isn’t here than where is he?” Jack asked

“I don’t know.” Sam answered honestly. Jack’s eyes widened.

“Is he in trouble?” Jack asked concern radiating from the boy. This made it clear to Sam that Jack had gotten his soul back. 

“I’m sure that Cas is fine. A lot of things have changed since you died.” Sam said and Jack looked at him in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Jack is back. I decided to post because the rest of the week I'm going to be busy. Not to mention I'm sure my teachers plan to make up the fact I haven't had much homework yet.   
It was nice to return to my roots. When I first started writing fan fictions I used first person. I switched to third person after me writing the same chapter five times for different point of views. I'm almost finished writing this story. I am also considering writing a sequel. I don't know yet. Hopefully I finish writing the story before Spring Break. During Spring Break I will probably decide whether or not to write a sequel.   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Caged

_ “I need your help.” _

“I might have been willing to help if you didn’t kidnap me.” Sitamun said, continuing to glare at the man.

“You wouldn’t help me willingly, Neferhetepes.” The man said and Sitamun froze in shock. 

“How do you know my real name?” Sitamun demanded

“I know you better than most, Neferhetepes.” The man said and Sitamun continued to glare at him.

“Who are you?” Sitamun demanded

“Chuck.” The man said and Sitamun lifted an eyebrow.

“Chuck.” Sitamun said in disbelief.

“You would know me by another name, God.” Chuck said and Sitamun started to laugh. Chuck glared at him.

“Your God.” Sitamun said in disbelief between laughter. “I’m sorry you are not at all what I expected. I’m not even sure if I believe you.” 

“I can prove it.” Chuck said and then white light shone from him. Sitamun recognized that energy. She couldn’t believe it. 

“So why does the  _ all so mighty Hebrew God _ want me?” Sitamun said slightly mocking.

“I want you to do something for me.” Chuck said and Sitamun snorted.

“So the  _ all mighty _ needs my help.” Sitamun said, still mocking him. “Sorry, not interested.”

“You act as if you have a choice.” Chuck said glaring at the Egyptian.

“What are you going to do? I have never worshipped you. I don’t care about whether or not I go to Heaven or Hell. Not to mention you seem weaker than I would have expected.” Sitamun said and Chuck punched her. The chair shook, but the chair didn’t fall over. “Seems like I hit a nerve.” Sitamun licked her split lip that she got from the punch.

“My patience is running thin, Egyptian.” Chuck snarled and Sitamun smiled.

“Isn’t patience a virtue?” Sitamun asked in false confusion. “I thought God had endless Virtue.” Chuck punched her again, but this time she pretended that it knocked her out. She heard Chuck leave the room. Her vision was swimming slightly, but she had managed to slip the ropes. She weakly managed to get to her feet. She chanted a spell and teleported out. She landed on the floor of her safe house. She then promptly passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael couldn’t believe that he was finally back on Earth. It has been thousands of years in Hell, almost a decade since he was cast into Hell by the Winchesters. His perfect plan had failed. The apocalypse didn’t happen. Humanity was still flourishing. 

There had been rumors going on that God had opened Hell. Michael wasn’t sure about that. Why would God let all those hellspawn free. Apparently the Winchesters and Castiel are still alive. Also, they have been constantly revived from the dead by God. That irked Michael more than anything. He was the loyal son and yet God chose mud monkeys over him.

Michael was in Hawaii and he had a plan. The first boom alerted him that his plan is working. Then it was followed by other explosions. The humans began to run screaming. Michael smiled watching the humans run around in chaos. They were all going to die anyways. The ground began to shake and Michael could hear the crashing of buildings and people. 

Michael needed something else to do. Hmm…, Michael thought, I could go to California. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sorry Hawaii. Michael is going to be insane in this story. Also, I have the head cannon that Adam is actually in Heaven. I don’t know if this is or is going to be true. Like I said I’ve stopped watching Supernatural.  
So I’ll explain my theory. When Cas threw the holy fire at Michael it killed Adam. Michael had no reason to bring Adam back because he already had permission to possess Michael. So Michael is in an empty vessel, but the Winchesters won’t know this.


	9. Discovery

Castiel was walking towards his truck. He saw a woman and recognized her as Sitamun. She was pretty much the same, but she had a split lip and bruises on the left side of her jaw. 

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, pulling out his angel blade. He didn’t trust the Egyptian. She put her hands up in the air in surrender.

“I’m not here to start any problems.” Sitamun said

“Then why are you here? I know you don’t like angels, so sorry if I don’t trust you not to try and kill me.” Castiel said Sitamun muttered something under her breath that he didn’t catch. 

“I’m here to ask you for help not defend my feelings.” Sitamun shot back and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?” Castiel asked again, getting frustrated with the Egyptian.

“Have you seen the news?” Sitamun said changing the subject.

“No.” Castiel said in confusion.

“Then you might want to check this out.” Sitamun said handing him an article that she had printed out.

“Hawaii was destroyed.” Castiel said, looking at the article.

“Yes, everyone is calling it a freak natural disaster.” Sitamun said 

“And you think it is paranormal?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t believe her. 

“I know so.” Sitamun said, “Look through the pictures.” Castiel did and he saw what she was talking about. 

“Adam Milligan.” Castiel said looking at one of the pictures from before the disaster started.

“Yes, the very vessel of the archangel Michael.” Sitamun said 

“How?” Castiel asked and Sitamun snorted.

"You honestly thought that the cage would have been safe from God's wrath?" Sitamun asked, "If anything God would open it out of spite." Castiel glared at her.

"Do not test me, Egyptian." Castiel said, stepping closer to her. He didn't know why she could so easily get to him.

"Or what?" Sitamun asked then she started to smirk. "You'll kill me. You wouldn't be the first angel to try or the last." They glared at each other for a couple moments. Then Sitamun stepped back with a sigh. Her face became softer. "I'm just the messenger. Do whatever you want with the information. With that she turned around and walked away. 

* * *

Sitamun paced around her hideout. She had her phone in her hands. She was fidgeting with it. Her split lip was mostly healed and the bruises were shades of yellow and green. She didn’t know what to do. She was getting too involved in this. Not to mention this was way beyond Sitamun’s ability. She’ll warn Sam and then she is washing her hands of the matter. 

Sitamun made her decision. She dialed Sam’s number. It went to voicemail.

“Hey Sam this is Sitamun. I just found something out that you need to hear. I can’t tell you over the phone. This is important...very important. Oh, I got your number from Thoth. Sorry, I didn’t have another way to reach you.” Sitamun said leaving the message. She left the cabin and closed the door. She began to walk through the forest. 

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Everything they have ever done and felt was a lie. He was glad that Jack was back. So glad that what Chuck did wasn’t permanent. Jack was just a reminder of everything. Logically Dean knew that he shouldn’t judge Jack for what he had done while he was soulless. It’s just that he killed Mom. And now that Jack has his soul back Dean can’t stand being in the same room as the kid. Not just because Jack killed Mary. Whenever one of the Winchesters was in the same room as Jack he would fidget nervously. He seems like a scared caged animal. Also, Dean hasn’t heard from Cas in months. 

Sam’s phone buzzed, breaking Dean out of his thoughts. Dean turned on the phone. He saw a text message and a voicemail from the same number. The text contained an address in Kansas. Dean heard the Bunker door open and quickly turned off the phone and set it down. Dean looked up and saw that Sam had returned with dinner. 

“Hey, I got burgers and pie.” Sam said while he walked down the stairs. 

“Great I’m starving.” Dean said, deciding not to mention the text. For all he knew it could have been a wrong number. Sam set down the bag of food on the War Room’s table. 

“I’ll go get Jack.” Sam said heading towards the bedrooms. Dean shook his head, but didn’t say anything. Sam was pretending that nothing had happened, but Dean knew it was killing him that Jack no longer trusts them. Then there is also the fact of Cas. Sam has been trying to get in touch with Cas since he left the Bunker. Dean wrote down the address from the text just in case it turns out to be something.


	10. The Truth

Castiel was sitting in a motel trying to figure out where Michael is going to go or what he is planning. He probably should tell the Winchesters about the fact that Michael is free from the cage, but the idea fills him with dread. That was why he was ignoring all the messages from Sam. 

Suddenly Castiel straitened sensing something demonic. The door burst open revealing a tall African American. The solid white eyes were the only sign that it was a demon. Castiel stood up and pulled out his angel blade.

“What do you want?” Castiel snarled at the demon. The demon smiled like a predator. 

“I need bait for an old friend.” The demon said and Castiel frowned.

“The Winchesters won't fall for that.” Castiel said and the demon smiled wider.

“That's a lie.” The demon said, “Though that doesn’t matter. They aren’t who the trap is for.” The demon moved into the room. 

“Who do you want?” Castiel asked and the demon charged at him with an angel blade. Castiel blocked the blade.

“Like you don’t know.” The demon snarled and then the demon slashed at Castiel’s stomach. Castiel moved out of the way, but the demon managed to catch Castiel’s arm. The blade made a shallow cut on his arm. The room began to circle around Castiel. He collapsed onto the floor. The demon grabbed Castiel’s head and forced the angel to look at him. “Demon blood. Don’t worry not enough to kill you, just knock you off the tree.” With that Castiel passed out. 

* * *

“Dean, I’m heading out.” Sam said and Dean looked up from the magazine. Dean frowned, remembering the text Sam had gotten a couple of hours. 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked

“Dean I don’t need you to babysit me.” Sam said

“We don’t know what Chuck is planning. It is better to stick together.” Dean said and Sam glared at him. 

“Like you did with Cas. Dean, you can’t lecture me about staying together.” Sam said and Dean stood up.

“Really so you think it would be better to have him here. Every bad thing that happens starts with him. Cas’ deal with Crowley. Cas working with Metatron. Cas letting Lucifer out of the cage. Cas knew something was up with Jack and it cost Mom her life. Not to mention Cas was the one to summon Chuck. This entire thing is his fault.” Dean yelled at Sam. He was done defending himself to Sam.

“Cas made mistakes we all did.” Sam said, defending his friend. “He had good intentions. He wanted to trust Jack. He wanted to believe there was nothing wrong with him. We all did. We didn’t know that Chuck was manipulating us. Don’t blame that on Cas.” Sam began to walk up the stairs of the Bunker.

“Where the hell are you going?” Dean demanded

“Out.” Sam said and he closed the Bunker door. Dean slammed his fist on the table.

“Damnit.” Dean snarled. Dean didn’t notice that Jack had been attracted by the sound of yelling and that he had heard it all. 

Dean grabbed the keys for the Impala and began to drive to that address. He arrived at the address and saw the silhouette of Sam and a woman. They were standing by a street lamp.

“Are you OK?” Sam asked the woman and she nodded touching her cheek.

“I’ve had way worse than this. It's already mostly healed.” The woman said and Dean recognized her as Sitamun. What did she want with Sam?

“So what did you want to tell me?” Sam asked

“Sam, I found out what your dreams mean. What that energy means.” Sitamun said and Dean was very confused. 

“What?” Sam asked

“You have a connection to God.” Sitamun said and Sam stepped back. Dean watched the scene in shock. 

“The energy that I see in you. It is half of God’s power. God is weak.” Sitamun said and Sam ran his hand through his hair.

“How is that possible?” Sam asked

“Thoth believes that it was the Equalizer. When you shot God, it made you two equal. Your human and Chuck is God. So it took half of his power and transferred it to you.” Sitamun said 

“What about the dreams?” Sam asked

“As far as me and Thoth can figure you are viewing Chuck’s subconscious or maybe his plan.” Sitamun said

“What do we do?” Sam asked and Sitamun shook her head.

“I don’t know.” Sitamun said shrugging. “I would be lying if I said this was in my wheelhouse.”

“I know the feeling.” Sam said looking at the ground.

“You’ll figure it out. After all, you're Sam Winchester.” Sitamun said

“We could use your help.” Sam said and Sitamun shook her head.

“Maybe, but considering the fact that you’re hiding this from Dean. I think I will pass.” Sitamun said

“It has nothing to do with you.” Sam said

“Are you sure, because it is starting to sound like the classic breakup line?” Sitamun asked and Sam laughed. It had been a while since Dean had heard Sam laugh so easily.

“Yeah, it’s just that everything is a mess.” Sam said and Sitamun nodded.

“I can imagine.” Sitamun said and she looked at the ground. “I’m not going to be a secret from your brother. If I find any more information I will let you know.” She turned around and walked a couple of steps. She stopped and turned her head towards Sam. “You might want to keep my number.” 

Sam walked towards Dean. Sam paused when he saw his brother standing there.

“How much did you hear?” Sam asked slightly nervously. 

“Enough.” Dean said

* * *

Jack had rushed to his room after he heard Sam leave. He began packing his bag like he used to when he went on hunts. He didn’t want to stay here anymore. Jack didn’t care that he was needed to defeat Chuck. He wanted to be with Castiel. The one person that trusted him. The only one that tried to help him while he was soulless and Dean was the one who kicked Castiel out. It made him angry. 

Dean was the one who made his first couple of months alive miserable. The one who threatened to kill him. Jack had thought that they had made progress when he was human. Then he defeated Michael and it all went horrible.

Jack grabbed the bag off the bed. He wished that he had a phone to call Castiel. Jack reached out with his Grace to find Castiel. Jack frowned when he couldn’t sense him. This made Jack even more concerned. He felt kind of bad for leaving Sam. Sam has been trying to make it up to him, but that didn’t change him feeling betrayed. 

Jack closed his eyes and picked a location. With that Jack disappeared from the Bunker.


	11. The Warning

The ride back to the Bunker was tense. Neither one of the brothers talked at all. Dean had forced Sam to ride in the Impala with him. This meant leaving behind the car that Sam had driven to go see Sitamun. They walked down the stairs to the Bunker. Dean wasn’t even looking at Sam at all. Once they reached the main level Sam decided to break the silence. 

“Dean…” Sam started, but Dean whirled around and glared at him.

“Don’t.” Dean snapped. “Seriously, her? What made you think you can trust her?” 

“Dean, she is one of the good guys.” Sam said

“Why didn’t you come to me with apparently you having part of Chuck’s mojo and your dreams?” Dean demanded

“Like you would have handled that well.” Sam said

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked

“Whenever something goes wrong you push it onto other people. You push people away.” Sam said

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Dean asked

“You always complain about the fact that everyone leaves you. The truth is that you push everyone away. I don’t blame Cas for wanting to leave.” Sam said “I didn’t tell you because I knew you were going to throw a fit. I didn’t want you to give you another reason to give up.” With that Sam walked towards his room. Sam walked through the hallway. He paused at Jack’s door. Sam decided to knock on the door. He will try to talk to the kid. 

Sam waited a couple minutes, but he didn’t hear a reply. He opened the door and saw that the room was empty. Sam noticed that a couple of the items were missing. Sam ran towards the War Room where Dean was drinking whiskey. 

“Dean, do you know where Jack is?” Sam asked 

“Isn’t he in his room?” Dean asked obviously not caring. 

“No and some of his stuff is missing.” Sam said and Dean stood up.

“Great, the kid made a run for it.” Dean said and Sam glared at his older brother.

“Jack is good. He isn’t going to do anything bad.” Sam said 

“Yeah, well look at how it turned out for Mom.” Dean said 

“Jack was soulless he didn’t know what he was doing was wrong, Just look at how I was when I was soulless.” Sam said 

“There was a difference.” Dean said

“How?” Sam asked, “I did horrible things while I was soulless. You don’t blame me for them. Yet you blame Jack for his mistakes.”

“Well you didn’t kill anyone I care about.” Dean said and Sam frowned.

“I tried to kill Bobby. If I had the power Jack did then I would have succeeded." Sam said

"That's the point. Jack loses control and he could burn the entire world." Dean snarled

"Maybe he wouldn't have lost control if we had been there for him." Sam said

"Cas was and look what happened." Dean said "We're going to find Jack, then put a bullet in his head."

* * *

Jack was sitting alone in a dinner. He didn’t know where to start looking for Castiel. Jack heard the door to the dinner open. He looked up and saw a man enter. He had tan skin, a shaved head, and was wearing a tee shirt and jeans. There was something off about the man. Jack knew he wasn’t a demon or an angel, but he certainly wasn’t human. Jack didn’t know what he was. The man walked towards Jack. Jack pulled out an angel blade and hid it underneath the table. The man stopped walking once he reached Jack’s table.

“Hello, Jack.” The man said and Jack frowned at the man.

“Who are you?” Jack asked

“My name is Thoth.” The man said and Jack knew that wasn’t a normal human name. It left him confused. Thoth seemed to know Jack’s confusion because he continued. “I am the Egyptian God of Knowledge.”

“What do you want?” Jack asked

“I came here to give you some information.” Thoth said and he put a piece of paper down on the table. “This is an address, do what you wish with it. Just know the angel’s life depends on your choice.” Jack looked at the address then looked up. The god was gone. 

Jack didn’t know what to do. He didn’t trust Thoth, but he said the angel’s life depends on his choices. That angel could be Castiel. If not another angel still would be a bad thing. Since there were only a handful of angels left. Jack made his decision. 

* * *

The demon walked back and forth in front of Castiel. Castiel was tied to a metal chair and the warding around the building made him practically human. Castiel was barely conscious. The demon held an angel blade in his hand and swung it lazily. 

“Here I thought she would be here sooner.” The demon said 

“I don’t know who she is.” Castiel snarled and the demon stopped. He stabbed through the angel’s hand. The demon stayed close to Castiel.

“Oh, but you do. It is somewhere in that head of yours.” The demon said and he tapped the angel's head. “Naomi, is just good at her job.” The demon straitened and stabbed Castiel’s thigh. Castiel grunted. “Either way it doesn’t matter she will show up to save you and I will get my revenge.” The demon punched Castiel’s head, knocking him out. 

The demon walked out of the room. He sensed a Nephilim arriving at the warehouse. The Nephilim couldn’t get in by flying. The demon didn’t know that there was another nephilim alive. After all, God killed Jack. As long as the demon remained in the warehouse the Nephilim wouldn’t be able to sense him. He needed to figure out how the Nephilim knew about this location. He grabbed a dart gun that had demon blood in the darts. He didn’t know if the demon blood would one hundred percent work on a nephilim, but it was worth a try. 

The demon looked out one of the broken windows. He saw a boy and instantly knew who it was. He smirked before he aimed the dart gun at the Nephilim. He pulled the trigger. The Nephilim collapsed onto the cement. The demon smiled.


	12. Saving Grace

Michael was sitting in a small cafe in California by the fault line. Michael was looking at the coffee that the cafe was serving. He couldn’t understand why humans liked this so much. He suddenly felt a presence that he hasn’t felt for thousands of years.

“Here I thought you forgot about your loyal son.” Michael said, setting down the cup of coffee. Then he looked up at him. Once he saw him, Michael began to seeth. 

“I haven’t forgotten about you, Michael.” Chuck said

“No, you decided to help the mud monkeys and the rebel by pretending to be a prophet.” Michael said through clenched teeth. 

“That…” Chuck started, but Michael interrupted.

“Now the Winchesters have turned against you and you want my help.” Michael said, Chuck looked down, faking shame.

“Yes.” Chuck said

“Why should I help you?” Michael growled

“I have regretted everything that happened to you.” Chuck said and Michael snorted. “My favorite son you didn’t deserve this.” Michael glared at him.

“Lucifer was your favorite.” Michael said

“That’s not true.” Chuck lied, “You were my loyal son. You have never turned your back on me, no matter what.” 

“Why is it that I don’t believe you.” Michael said 

“I can give you revenge against the Winchesters and Castiel.” Chuck said and Michael looked at his father. Michael smiled at Chuck like a predator.

”Where do I sign up?” Michael said 

* * *

Jack woke up and he was chained to a chair in the middle of a room with a gag in his mouth. He remembered arriving at an abandoned building then a sharp pain in his neck. After that everything went black. Now he has no idea how he got here. It didn’t help that his power seemed to be locked down. Jack heard a rusty door open. He turned his head towards the noise. There seemed to be something off about the man. Jack thought that it was a demon. The demon smiled widely as he looked at Jack.

“It’s good to see that you're awake.” The demon said, but Jack could tell that it wasn’t going to lead to anything good. The demon removed his gag.

“Where is Castiel?” Jack asked 

“Elsewhere. He’s my trap for a bitch.” The demon said, “But that doesn’t matter. Now how did you get this address?” 

“A man.” Jack said, trying to avoid telling him anything.

“A man? Who?” The demon demanded

“I...I don’t know.” Jack stuttered despite how much he was trying not to make it seem like a lie.

“One word of advice, Jackie boy.” The demon said with a large predatory smile on his face. Jack didn’t like the way he said the nickname he gave him. “Never lie to a demon. We can always tell. Now we can do this the easy way or the fun way. It’s your choice.” Jack decided to remain silent and glared at the demon. The demon smiled wider. “The fun way it is then.” With that the demon shoved the gag back into Jack’s mouth. The demon pulled out an angel blade. 

* * *

Sam called Sitamun’s number. It rang a couple of seconds before she answered.

“Yes, Sam.” Sitamun said almost as if she wasn’t paying that much attention to the call.

“I need to ask you a favor.” Sam said

“Depending on what it is I’ll say yes.” Sitamun said

“I need your help finding Jack.” Sam said hoping that he wouldn’t have to explain who he is to her.

“Who’s Jack?” Sitamun asked and Sam sighed. 

“The son of Lucifer.” Sam said 

“I thought he was killed by God.” Sitamun said

“He was, but Death brought him back. She believed that Jack could help us defeat God.” Sam said

“Ok, I’ll help you out. I need his last name.” Sitamun said

“Thanks, his last name is Kline.” Sam said after that Dean walked into the room.

“I’ll text you as soon as I have coordinates.” Sitamun said

“I’ll have a meat lovers pizza and a veggie lover pizza.” Sam said pretending that he was calling a pizza place. Sitamun kept calling his name in confusion. “Thanks that will be all.” Sam hung up the phone. Sam turned to Dean.

“So we’re having pizza tonight.” Dean said

“Yeah, I thought we could have something other than burgers tonight.” Sam said lying through his teeth.

“Have you found anything on the location of Jack?” Dean asked

“No nothing. Jack certainly knows how to hide when he wants to.” Sam said and Dean frowned.

“The kid is bound to screw up. Once he does we will find him.” Dean said and Sam frowned.

“Jack isn’t a bad guy...” Sam said

“Sam,” Dean said, interrupting Sam. “I’m done arguing this. We are going to put Jack down before he could hurt anyone else.” Sam’s phone alerted him to a text message. It was from Sitamun.

_ He’s at a warehouse in California. Get your own pizza, Sam. _

Sam laughed slightly then looked at his brother. 

“I have a lead on Jack.” Sam said

“How?” Dean asked

“I had Sitamun do a locator spell.” Sam said 

“Sam...” Dean started

“She is on our side.” Sam said, defending her.

“Yes, and she doesn’t have an ulterior motive.” Dean said not trusting the Egyptian at all. 

“She does. Sitamun wants revenge against Chuck.” Sam said

“Maybe, but how long before she turns on us.” Dean said and Sam frowned.

“We need all the allies we can get against Chuck. Don’t isolate possible allies.” Sam said

“Are you sure that her information is reliable?” Dean asked, seeming to give up on the argument.

“Yes, she isn’t going to lead us astray.” Sam said

“Then let’s just go find Jack.” Dean said, grabbing the keys to the Impala. Dean walked up the stairs of the Bunker. Sam sighed. He hated this, but he had no other choice. It didn’t help that Dean was giving Sam the silent treatment. The only time they talked was if they had anything new on Jack. Sam wished things could go back to the way things were. 

The Winchesters arrived at the warehouse around noon. The warehouse didn’t seem to have had anyone near it in a long time. They didn’t know why Jack would be here. Dean kicked open the door. What they saw shocked them.

“Cas.”


	13. Wanning

Chuck was in Heaven. He needed to prepare an army against the Winchesters. Soon after his talk with Neferhetepes, Chuck realised why he was so weak. Sam had part of his power and no doubt Neferhetepes told him. He was really wishing that Naomi had managed to kill her back before she was immortal. Unfortunately, it was too late for that. Now he needed to build an army. He had Michael. The next step should be easy, recruiting the remaining angels. After that he is going to bring back every angel that hated the Winchesters. 

He saw all the angels in a meeting room.

“Hello, my children.” Chuck said, sounding happy to see them. Naomi and Temeluch were in front of the other remaining angels. This was despite the fact that Naomi had been locked up in Heaven’s jail. Temeluch had taken over Duma’s role as ruler of Heaven after Castiel killed Duma. 

“Father, what are you doing here? We had all thought you had left.” Temeluch asked and Naomi looked at the floor.

“I am back because my children need me and the Winchesters have to be stopped.” Chuck said and the angels smiled. None of them could tell that Naomi was frowning. Something about this didn’t sit right with her.

“We will do everything we can do to help, Father, but we need more angels.” Temeluch said and Chuck took a couple of steps towards her. He touched her cheeks with both his hands. 

“Of course my child.” Chuck said and he winked. “I already have a plan for that. 

* * *

The Winchesters were expecting to see Jack not the scene before them. There were two men in the main room. One of the men was Cas. He was tied, bloody, and bruised. The other man turned around to face the Winchesters. His eyes were totally white. Sam instantly knew who the other man was. 

“Thutmose.” Sam said in shock. Cas looked confused and horrified. The demon glared and shot his hand out. Sam and Dean were thrown against the right wall of the room. 

“I should have known the kid would have told you before he came here.” Thutmose growled

“So you’re the demon that has a thing for Sitamun.” Dean said and Thutmose moved faster than either of the brothers could see. He stood a couple of inches in front of Dean.

“I would be very careful if I were you Winchester. Michael wants your head. I could summon him now.” Thutmose said

“But you aren’t.” Sam said, receiving a glare from the demon.

“No, I’m not. Traps could always do with more bait.” Thutmose said and with that the Winchesters were tied up and fell on the floor.

“I got to admit, I find it odd that you are using Cas as bait considering she hates angels.” Dean said, trying to stall for time. 

“Then you don’t know her nearly as well as you think.” Thutmose said and everyone looked at him in confusion. 

“Then maybe you should tell us more.” Dean said and Thutmose opened his mouth to speak, but before he could there was a loud crash. A woman landed on the ground. She stood up unscratched with an angel blade drawn. 

“Let them go demon.” Sitamun demanded none of them could figure out why Sitamun was there.

“I’m shocked that you don’t recognize me.” Thutmose said and Sitamun stared at him. Suddenly, she backed up in horror.

“Thutmose II.” Sitamun said in shock. Thutmose grinned wickedly at her. 

“I bet you never expected to see me after you abandoned our people.” Thutmose said, stepping towards her. The Winchesters noticed that her hands were shaking.

“I didn’t…” Sitamun started weakly.

“Oh, but you did.” Thutmose said as he stepped closer and closer to the woman. “I can feel the guilt swirling around you. Every night you see the faces of the people that are dead because of you. The faces of the people that you swore to protect, your brother, your mother.” Thutmose smiled widely. He went to strike Sitamun’s head with his bloody angel blade, but she blocked it with her own. 

“You were the one who didn’t listen to reason.” Sitamun snarled and she pushed with all her strength knocking him back. Instead of pressing the attack Sitamun shot out a hand towards Sam. Sam was freed from the ropes. Thutmose didn’t seem to notice. Sam began to cut through Dean’s bindings.

“I was honoring our way of life. The people you chose would have seen it destroyed.” Thutmose said and he ran forward. She made a slash of Sitamun’s stomach but she backed up out of the way of the blade. Sam and Dean made their way to Cas and they were trying to not be noticed by the demon.

“No, you made us into what Egypt wasn’t supposed to be. You have tarnished the name Egyptian.” Sitamun said and she went for a strike to the neck. The Winchesters began to cut Cas’ binding. 

“Says the girl who chose an angel over her sacred duty.” Thutmos said while blocking her strike. The Winchesters and Cas froze at his words. 

“I chose to do the right thing.” Sitamun said making a jab towards his stomach. The Winchesters carrying Castiel headed to the back where Jack was located. Jack was covered in blood also, but seemed to have less damage done to him than Cas. Jack perked up at seeing Cas and Cas was shocked. Sam held a finger up to his mouth telling Jack to be quiet. The clanging of the angel blades could still be heard. Sam began to cut Jack’s bindings. They raced to the Impala. They were getting out of here as quickly as they could. 

Sitamun and Thutmose heard the engine of the Impala come to life. Sitamun continued to attack so that Thutmose couldn’t follow them. Sitamun smirked. In anger, Thutmose managed to stab Sitamun in the stomach. She collapsed onto one knee.

“It doesn’t matter that they escaped. I have what I wanted.” Thutmose said and he slipped a leather band onto her right arm. It moved all the way to above the elbow and tightened. Sitamun felt a burning sensation from the band and her power being locked away. Sitamun screamed in agony and completely collapsed. 

“You were never the right choice to be pharaoh. Your sister did a way better job than you did.” Sitamun said weakly. Blood was beginning to flow out her mouth. Thutmose raised his blade in anger. 

“You're wrong. You were unfit to be the Wife of Amun.” Thutmose snarled and he lowered the blade. Before the blade hit her she disappeared. The blade hit concrete. Thutmose screamed in rage.


	14. Tied

All Sitamun knew was pain. She felt the various cuts, bruises and the stab wound. It hurted far more than she remembered it hurting before she became immortal. Her magic since has been softening the pain that she feels. Now that her magic was looked away all the pain was in the forefront of her brain. It didn’t help that whatever teleported her here wasn’t gentle at all. Everything around her was white from what she could make out through her blurry vision. The room was weirdly silent. 

Sitamun felt someone remove the leather band from her arm. She didn’t understand. Only Thutmose had the ability to remove the band. Sitamun knew that Thutmose would never willingly free her. She felt her powers return to her. It was like taking your first breath of fresh air since you started to drown. Her wounds began to heal. Then she felt something snap around her neck. It didn’t lock away her power, but she couldn’t call on it for some reason. Sitamun grunted in pain as she sat up. The stab wound protested the movement. 

Sitamun saw Chuck kneeling next to her. She glared at him and attempted to stand up. Her legs buckled as soon as she had any weight on them. Sitamun needed to stall for time.

“What do you want?” Sitamun snarled horsely.

“You should have agreed to help me when you had the chance.” Chuck said

“I will never help you.” Sitamun said 

“Never say never.” Chuck said and Sitamun frowned. “Stand up.” With that Sitamun stood up on shaky legs. She didn’t understand why she followed his order. Chuck stood up and moved to be in front of her. 

“What did you do to me?” Sitamun demanded and Chuck smirked.

“I put a leash on you.” Chuck said and he began to walk around Sitamun. “Now you have to do whatever I want you to do.” 

“What do you want?” Sitamun snarled

“You will help me bring some angels back from the dead.” Chuck said and Sitamun glared, but she had no choice. She closed her eyes and began to tunnel her power into Chuck. Sitamun didn’t understand why he needed her to do this. This proved to be too much for her injured form. Sitamun fell unconscious. 

* * *

Dean pulled into a motel a couple of hours away from the warehouse. Luckily, it was really late so no one should notice all the blood. Sam had been sitting in the back trying to patch Cas as much as he could in the small space. Jack sat in the passenger seat. Throughout the trip he looked back at Cas in worry. Dean had to admit that he couldn’t see the kid going dark side again. 

Sam got out of the Impala and went to the office of the motel. This left Dean alone in the Impala with two people he wronged. Granted it is technically one considering the fact Cas spent most of the fleeing unconscious. That made Dean more worried than he would care to admit. Jack was fidgeting nervously beside him. Dean figured that he can try and do something about that.

“How are you doing, Jack?” Dean asked and Jack froze.

“Fine.” Jack lied. Dean knew that but he decided not to press.

“Don’t worry Cas will be fine.” Dean said and Jack nodded.

“When Castiel is healed are you going to kick him out again?” Jack asked and Dean drew a quick breath. He wasn’t expecting Jack to know about that.

“No, I’m not, but it is Cas’ choice if he stays at the Bunker.” Dean said and Jack relaxed slightly.

“Are you going to kill me?” Jack asked and Dean flinched slightly. He deserved that question.

“No, I’m not going to kill you.” Dean said, looking over at Jack. “I know that you weren’t thinking straight. To be honest, I missed you kid.” Jack smiled slightly and looked relieved. Sam returned to the Impala. 

“We’re in room three.” Sam said, handing the key to Jack. Jack had healed throughout the trip for the most part. He still had a couple of bruises and scars. Jack nodded and got out of the Impala. Dean got out and helped Sam get Cas into the motel room. The motel room looked like the decorations were from the 70s. Not that any of them noticed that. Jack stood in between the two beds looking extremely worried for his adopted father.

“Jack, Cas is going to be fine.” Sam said as they set Cas down on one of the beds. Jack remained rooted to the spot.

“Jack, we’ll patch Cas up. Why don’t you get some rest so that you can gather your strength.” Dean said and Jack sat down on the other bed.

“I thought I could save him.” Jack said numbly.

“You knew that Cas was in trouble?” Dean asked as Sam examined the wound on Cas’ thigh. 

“Not exactly.” Jack said then he sighed. “I heard you and Sam arguing, so I left the Bunker. I wanted to find Castiel. I was in a dinner when I was approached by a man. He gave me the coordinates to the warehouse. He told me that the life of an angel depends on my choice. So I went to see if it was Castiel. I didn’t even make it through the doors before the demon knocked me out.” Sam drew a quick inbreath.

“Dean this goes all the way through.” Sam said, looking at his brother. Dean sighed and the two Winchesters began to patch Cas up to the best of their abilities. Jack sat on the other bed looking green. The brothers hoped that Jack or Cas will recover enough to heal the damage done to Cas that they couldn’t fix soon. 

“Jack, who gave you the coordinates for the warehouse?” Sam asked gently.

“He called himself Thoth.” Jack said and Dean frowned.

“What was he?” Dean asked

“He is the Egyptian God of Knowledge.” Sam said before Jack could answer. Dean frowned deeper in concentration.

“Didn’t Sitamun mention him before?” Dean asked Sam.

“Who?” Jack asked

“Yeah, she did when we were talking about Pandora’s Box.” Sam said

“Who is Sitamun?” Jack asked again louder.

“She has been helping us out for a while. She was the main reason we were able to escape.” Sam said

“Why didn’t Thoth tell Sitamun about Cas being kidnapped instead of Jack? I mean those two are friends right.” Dean asked

“Because it was a trap for her.” Sam said, looking at Dean. “He didn’t want her to get hurt or caught in the trap. Thutmose wanted her not us.”

“That doesn’t answer the question of why Thutmose used Cas as bait. I mean Sitamun hates angels and Cas. Why would she care about Cas being kidnapped?” Dean said knowing that something wasn’t adding up. 

“I don’t know.” Sam said with a sigh. Then Sam straightened. “Remember how Thutmose said that she broke her sacred duties for an angel? What if that angel was Cas?” Dean frowned.

“Cas didn’t act like he knew her when they met nor did she. Maybe Thutmose just assumed that she worked with every angel?” Dean said 

“Maybe.” Sam said not completely believing that. “We should get some rest. It’s going to be a long drive to the Bunker tomorrow.” Jack looked longingly at Cas before he nodded. Dean knew that they were going to have to explain everything to Cas when he woke up. Dean also knew that he needed to swallow his pride and apologize to Cas for everything he said to him.

* * *

Cas had woken up that morning with all his serious wounds healed. Cas was still bruised and had a limp from the wound on his thigh. They exchanged stories of what they did and uncovered while they were apart. After an hour the four of them prepared to leave and head back to the Bunker. Sam would periodically look at his phone in concern. He has yet to hear back from Sitamun. They couldn’t go back to the warehouse. They just have to hope that she got out of there. Dean let Cas barrow a pair of his sweats and one of his tee shirts. Cas’ suit was bloody and had holes in the fabric. Cas could repair the suit when he has healed more.

The ride back to the Bunker was fairly uneventful. Both Jack and Cas sat in the back of the Impala. Jack would periodically heal Castiel. Dean had made Castiel eat when they stopped for lunch.

They had returned to the Bunker that night. Cas was completely healed by the time that they arrived. Sam was highly concerned by the fact that he has yet to hear from Sitamun. He hasn’t seen any signs that she had made it out of trap at all. Though what Dean saw concerned him more than not hearing from the wayward Egyptian.

“Billie?” Dean asked as they walked down the stairs of the Bunker.

“Hello Winchesters, Jack, Castiel.” Billie said nodding at the four.

“Billie, what are you doing here?” Sam asked

“Chuck is preparing for war. You need to as well.” Billie said

“Meaning what?” Dean asked

“Did you think that Jack was the only one me and the Shadow had plans to bring back?” Billie asked, “Jack was only the first.” Then suddenly multiple people were standing in the main room of the Bunker. The Winchesters recognized them. Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Eileen, Jo, Ellen, and so many others that have died helping the Winchesters. “These were all the humans I could get before Chuck took over Heaven.” 

“Chuck has taken over Heaven?” Cas asked

“Yes and he has Michael on his side. Did you really think they wouldn’t have sided with them?” Billie said “Next we will go through the Empty for more people.” With that Billie disappeared.

“What is going on boys?” Bobby asked and the Winchesters and Cas realized how much they missed the old hunter. Granted it was going to take a long time to explain to all of them what they had missed. Dean smiled for the first time in what seemed like a long time. For once he feels like they could win this match against God. Especially considering the fact that they still had some powerful allies alive to help them out.

“You guys might want to take a seat, it is a long story.” Sam said and he was also smiling. This was a giant win for the Winchesters and friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this fan fiction. So you guys get two chapters today. Home school is interesting. Hope you guys are doing well.


	15. Unlikely Ally

Naomi couldn’t help but feel skeptical of her Father’s motivation. Something seemed off. Maybe it was because she spent so much time in Castiel’s head. Or it could actually mean something. The remaining angels had been skeptical of letting her out of Heaven’s jail. Naomi understood why she was locked away, but for the first time she felt alone. Which was definitely a sign that she spent too much time in Castiel’s head. The idea had never bothered her before. She didn’t understand why it was affecting her now. 

God...Chuck, had brought back some of the lower powered angels using Sitamun. Naomi had to admit she had never thought of using the false priestess to try and repopulate Heaven. Granted the Egyptian would have never agreed to help Heaven willingly. Granted a threat to the false priestess’ mother would have been good motivation. Chuck had managed to bring back Zackariah and Uriel before the false priestess fell unconscious. 

To be honest Naomi never thought a human could enter Heaven without dying. There were apparently many shocking attributes of the Egyptian. Naomi stopped by the door of Chuck’s office. When the Egyptian collapsed the angels were ordered to take her in their. Naomi didn’t know why she was there. She didn’t care about the Egyptian. Perhaps it was because of her distrust of Chuck. She could hear the two of them talking. Chuck was too busy to notice Naomi’s presence.

“I thought you couldn’t care less about Heaven.” The false priestess said

“I honestly don't.” Chuck said and it made Naomi feel dread. This wasn’t going to end well at all for Heaven if this continued. 

“Then why bring back all the dead angels?” The false priestess asked

“I need an army.” Chuck said

“Are you overcompensating for something with the army?” The false priestess asked with false innocence. She was trying to get onto Chuck’s nerve apparently. 

“I need the army to defeat Sam.” Chuck said

“Why?” The false priestess asked

“You know very well why. With Sam Winchester having a part of my power I am unable to leave this world. I need it so I can leave and allow this world to burn.” Chuck said and Naomi froze. With Sam having a piece of God’s power they might actually be able to defeat him. Naomi knew that Chuck couldn’t be trusted from the beginning. Naomi walked away as quickly as she could without alerting the other angels. She had a plan that she needed time to set into motion.

* * *

Sitamun sat on the floor next to a throne. She was chained to the base. Every cell of her being hated this. She was not a slave nor was she a tool to be used. If it wasn’t for this witch trap she would burn Heaven down. Though that could only be wishful thinking. For now she is forced to obey orders from the very entity that she has spent the majority of her life hating.

Probably if she wasn’t so low on power she might have been able to get out of this mess, but every time she has enough power to do something Chuck had her bring back an angel. She had brought back a great many of angels many of whom she has no name for. She didn’t understand why Chuck needed her to do this. After all, he is God. Maybe he isn’t as powerful as he wants people to think. That’s probably it. Sitamun has lost track of how long she has been here. She knows that she is in Heaven, but she also knows that she isn’t dead. Sitamun didn’t understand how that is possible. She had added that to the list of things she doesn’t understand. She heard the door open and sighed knowing fully well that it was Chuck.

“I’m drained, bring back your own angels.” Sitamun said glaring at the deity. 

“Why should I when I have you?” Chuck asked rhetorically. Sitamun began to curse him out in her native language. Chuck glared at her. He was tired of dealing with the rebellious Egyptian. “I am tired of your disrespect.” With that Chuck snapped his fingers. Sitamun felt her blood bubble up her mouth. She began to cough to try to get rid of it. It didn’t change anything. All it did was bring the copper taste to her mouth and splatter the dark red liquid from her body onto the floor in front of her. She didn’t know where the blood came from all she cared about was getting the liquid out of her throat and mouth. She leaned over in the hopes that it would make it easier to expel. 

“That’s better.” Chuck said and soon after another angel entered the room. She recognized him as Ralphael.

“Father, our intelligence has alerted me to an energy fluctuation in Maine.” Raphael said

“So?” Chuck asked

“Naomi believes that it could be the nephilim Jack.” Ralphael said and Sitamun tensed. They weren’t supposed to know about Jack being back from the dead. Chuck stood up and anger pooled out of him. 

“How?” Chuck demanded

“We don’t know.” Ralphael said 

“Fine, I will investigate this myself.” Chuck said and he and Ralphael left the room. Suddenly, Sitamun was able to breath. The blood seemed to be completely gone. She took a couple of moments to take deep breaths. She wished that she was able to warn the Winchesters. Granted she didn’t know why Jack was being obvious with his power. He had to know the amount of danger he is in. Something wasn’t quite adding up.

* * *

Naomi was relieved that the first part of her plan was working. Now all she had to do was sneak into Chuck’s office and release the false priestess. Once Naomi had her, she will make the false priestess teleport them to the Winchester’s Bunker.

Naomi was lucky that Chuck’s office was unguarded. He probably didn’t see any reason to have it guarded. Chuck probably thought that all the angels were under his ruse. This was something Naomi had never thought that would apply to their Father. 

Sitamun was sitting on the floor and when she heard the door open she looked up. The Egyptian looked up and glared at Naomi. 

“What are you doing here?” The false priestess asked and Naomi ignored her. Naomi walked towards here. The Egyptian watched with weary eyes. Naomi detached the chain from the throne. She then grabbed hold of the leash and chanted a spell in Enochian. The Egyptians eyes opened wide.

“What are you doing?” The false priestess asked and Naomi finished the spell.

“Be quiet.” Naomi snapped and the Egyptian opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. The false priestess closed her mouth and glared at Naomi. “Take us to the Men of Letter’s Bunker.” The false priestess looked concerned, but had no choice but to obey. There was a pull on them, then they felt hardwood floor underneath them.


	16. Winchesters’ Army

The Winchesters had an army. That idea made Sam’s head spin. Whenever the world was ending they were usually on their own. If Sam was honest he couldn’t help, but be relieved that they had their old friends back. As the day had worn on Billie had joined them and brought angels and demons to help them. Most of the angels agreed to help because of Cas. The others agreed because of Hannah and Gabriel. The only demons brought back were Meg and Crowley. As it was there was already conflict in the army. Mostly because at certain points the angels and demons were enemies. It is going to be difficult to get them all to work together. 

The Winchesters were setting up rooms in the Bunker when they heard a crash. Everyone rushed to the area where the noise originated. They saw Naomi and Sitamun. Naomi was standing and brushing off her suit as she glared at Sitamun. Sitamun was leaning against a table leg with something around her neck. She was glaring at Naomi. Naomi turned to face the people that entered the room.

“Who are you two?” Bobby demanded with a gun pointed at Naomi. 

“My name is Naomi and I am an angel.” Naomi said then she looked back at Sitamun. She then looked back at the group. “That piece of filth calls herself Sitamun.” Sitamun opened her mouth but nothing came out. This threw the Winchesters off. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean demanded anger clearly in his voice. No one that knew what she did to Cas blamed him. 

“I found out that God is using Heaven for his own gain. Once he gets what he wants he is going to leave us all and destroy everything. So I wish to help your cause.” Naomi said 

“And we are supposed to believe you?” Dean asked not trusting the angel.

“Sitamun, explain to them.” Naomi said and Sitamun shot her a glare. 

“Her royal douchiness has just realized that daddy doesn't love her. So she plans to break all of the things he cares about in a temper tantrum.” Sitamun said and her voice was gravely. At the end she began to cough. Naomi glared at her with nothing but hatred. 

“I saved her to show that I am sincere about this. Why else would I lower myself to save her.” Naomi said

“I didn’t want your help.” Sitamun snarled 

“Oh yes. I forgot that you like to be chained to the throne of cruel men.” Naomi said and Sitamun surged up. She stood up with her hands clenched in fists. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood. In fact some blood continued to drip onto the floor. Her skin was covered in bruises, burns, and cuts. Sitamun looked like she should be passed out not arguing with an angel.

“You know nothing about me.” Sitamun hissed and anger was radiating off of her. Everyone took a step back from the inhuman women.

“You should show me respect.” Naomi said, glaring at the witch.

“You don’t deserve it.” Sitamun snarled, “You are a prissy angel in a pantsuit. Unwilling to do your own dirty work and you watched thousands of innocent people die.” Naomi huffed.

“Those people weren’t innocent.” Naomi said

“What were their crimes?” Sitamun demanded. “It was a pissing match between Moses and Thutmose II.” 

“And there isn’t innocent blood on your hand?” Naomi demanded and Sitamun opened her mouth to speak. She then closed it and shoved her way through the crowd. 

“Go burn in Hell.” Sitamun snarled. This was going to be more difficult than Sam had thought. Sam turned to his brother.

“I’ll deal with Sitamun and you deal with Naomi.” Sam said and Sam turned around to chase after Sitamun. He didn’t wait for Dean’s response. Sam honestly didn’t care if Dean killed Naomi; she has more than earned it. 

Sam had caught up to Sitamun in a storage room. She was sitting on the floor cross legged with an open bottle of whiskey. She would occasionally drink from the open bottle. It looked like it had just been opened. 

“Are you ok?” Sam asked from the doorway. Sitamun looked up at him. She took a sip of the whiskey.

“Ask me after a couple of bottles.” Sitamun said and she took another drink. 

“I didn’t know that you and Naomi knew each other.” Sam said, trying to get her to open up. She took another sip and glared at the Winchester. Sam shifted uncomfortably. 

“Oh yeah, we go way back. She had tried to kill me back when I left Egypt.” Sitamun clearly did not want to talk about it anymore. She took a couple of big gulps of the whiskey. Now the bottle seemed to be half empty. If she was mortal Sam would really be worried about her. 

“You should get your wounds patched up.” Sam said and Sitamun looked down at herself. 

“I’ll deal with it later.” Sitamun said, shifting around clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. Sam frowned at her.

“You should let me patch you up.” Sam said and Sitamun frowned. She took a couple more sips of the whiskey. 

“I’m fine.” Sitamun said harshly. Sam knew that she had yet to be affected by the whiskey. That made him slightly impressed. 

“You look like you’ve been run over by a truck. You’re bleeding all over the place. Please let me help you.” Sam said, doing his puppy dog eyes. Sitamun stared at him in the eyes. She then took a drink from the bottle.

“No.” Sitamun said grunting. 

“If not I could ask one of the angels to heal you.” Sam said and Sitamun stared at him in shock. He hated to use her disdain of angels against her, but she needs to get those wounds taken care off. Also, get what’s around her neck off. 

“Fine.” Sitamun grunted and Sam helped her to her feet. Now that she wasn’t fuelled by anger she swayed and needed to lean on Sam. Sam managed to lead her to the bathroom. She sat on the side of the sink as Sam got the med kit. Sitamun removed her shirt. Sam looked up and sharply inhaled. 

She was thin. Deathly thin. It was as if she hasn’t had a decent meal in years. Every bone on her torso could be seen under the thin layer of skin and muscle. Sam couldn’t imagine what she went through to look this way. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t. He also saw tattoos and scars covering her torso. Some of the tattoos and brands Sam recognized, but most he didn’t. He began to pull out stitches, bandages, and rubbing alcohol. Then Sam decided to remove the thing from around her neck. It reminded him of the leash they had once put on Rowena. 

“Thanks.” Sitamun muttered then took another drink of the whiskey.

“I’m surprised you didn't pass out.” Sam said

“It’s not the worst I’ve gotten by far.” Sitamun said, Sam nodded and he began to clean her wounds. Sitamun didn’t even flinch. He wondered if it was because she didn’t feel it or it didn’t hurt.

“Thank you for helping us get back Jack and Cas.” Sam said

“The only reason they were there was because of me.” Sitamun said bitterly.

“I know, but you don’t know Jack and you don’t even like Cas.” Sam said and Sitamun flinched while nodding her head. She then drank the last of the whiskey. Sam began to stitch up the stab wound. While he had been cleaning it he noticed it went all the way through her. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Sitamun said

“How did you know Thutmose II?” Sam asked and Sitamun sighed. 

“My father was a general. He was friends with the Pharaoh and his children one of them being Thutmose II. When I began to become a priestess, Thutmose became interested in me. He made me Wife of Amun, high priestess of Egypt.” Sitamun said, looking at her legs. When Sam finished taking care of her wounds, he put a hand under Sitamun’s chin. He slightly pushed her head up to look at him. 

“You sound ashamed.” Sam said and

“I’m not ashamed of being high priestess of Egypt.” Sitamun said then she sighed. “I just spent my entire life trying to make myself into someone my mom and dad would be proud of. In the end I’m the biggest disappointment for a daughter.” Sam frowned.

“You’re not a disappointment.” Sam said softly and Sitamun released a bitter laugh.

“You have no idea what Egyptian laws I have broken.” Sitamun said

“Maybe you should tell me then.” Sam said and Sitamun’s eyes widened in shock.

“That’s 3,000 years worth.” Sitamun said

“I would still like to hear it.” Sam said and Sitamun drew in a sharp breath. Sam moved towards Sitamun. Now they were only a couple of inches away. 

“After we defeat Chuck I’ll tell you. I promise.” Sitamun said

“I’ll hold you to that.” Sam said

“Ok.” Sitamun said. They remained like that for a moment. Sam looked down at Sitamun’s lips. He decided to lean forward to kiss her. Then the bathroom door opened. Both of them moved back.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean said, “I managed to get everyone to play nice with Naomi. After we stop Chuck then we can knife her.” 

“Good.” Sam said with a slight stutter. Dean didn’t notice and walked away. Sitamun slid off the sink and put on her shirt. It still had rips and blood on it. 

“I should go talk to Thoth. He may have an idea for defeating Chuck.” Sitamun said and with that she left the bathroom. This left Sam alone with his thoughts on what had almost happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is based off of Harry Potter. I just reread it and I'm trying to figure out how little sleep I had writing it. Oh well.


	17. Eleventh Hour

Thoth walked through the hallways of a building. This was stupid. He knows that this could end with his death and was something Sitamun would do. He is apparently spending too much time with the disgraced priestess. 

As much as he hated to admit this he was stuck. He wasn’t powerful enough to defeat Chuck and keep the balance. This is why he was going to her for help. Thoth only hoped that he could convince her to help. He didn’t even know what side she was on. He saw her and put on his best flirtatious grin.

“Just the one I was looking for.” Thoth said and she turned around and glared at him.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Amara asked

“My name is Thoth and I was hoping to talk to you about your brother.” Thoth said and Amara stood up.

“I want nothing to do with him.” Amara said as she began to walk away.

“Me and some friends were hoping you could help us lock him up.” Thoth said quickly. Amara stopped and turned to face him.

“You want to lock away my brother?” Amara asked, walking towards the Egyptian God. 

“Yes, Chuck has been causing a lot of problems on Earth. He is especially targeting the Winchesters.” Thoth said knowing her connection to the eldest Winchester brother. 

“Why come to me?” Amara demanded

“We know we need help. I thought you would be on board. After all he locked you up. It’s, what the saying, an eye for an eye. Yes, that's the saying.” Thoth said and Amara started to smile.

“What do you need from me?” Amara asked and Thoth grinned wider. 

* * *

The Winchesters, friends, and allies were all preparing for the fight against Chuck. Sitamun had contacted Thoth. He claimed that he had an idea. Jack was hiding out in his room. Jack felt awkward with all the hunters and angels. Most of them he had never met. The Winchesters had called other allies like Jody to help out. The majority of the resurrected hunters and angels looked at him wearily. They didn’t trust the son of Lucifer. Jack wished that he could stop being related to Lucifer.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. 

“You can come in.” Jack said, expecting Rowena or one of the Winchesters or Castiel. Instead of them a woman who Jack recognized as Sitamun entered. Sam had briefly introduced him to her, but other than that they haven’t really spoken. Despite her being here for only a day most of her bruises seemed to be healed. She smiled softly and stayed by the door. Jack wondered if she was scared of him briefly.

“Sam suggested that I should talk to you.” Sitamun said softly. “It has been hectic with all the new faces. I thought you could use a friend.” Jack nodded and she walked towards him. She sat down on the desk chair and faced Jack.

“Thank you for finding us.” Jack muttered

“I don’t need to be thanked for that. Neither you or Castiel deserved being with him.” Sitamun said and Jack looked up at her. Her face looked soft and caring. It reminded Jack a lot of Mary Winchester. He then had to look down.

“I thought you hate angels.” Jack said well aware of her MO. Jack had overheard Sam and Dean talking about her hatred of angels to the other hunters. “So I thought you would hate me and Castiel.” Sitamun shook her head.

“You didn’t ask to be a Nephilim. I would never blame you for something your relatives did before you were born.” Sitamun said and Jack couldn’t help but be relieved. Someone finally didn’t instantly think he was evil because of his blood. “As for Castiel, I haven’t decided on him yet. As far as I know he hasn’t done anything worth my hatred.” She then sighed. “Maybe I’m just done being angry.”

“Why do you hate angels?” Jack asked and Sitamun looked down at the floor. He didn’t like the fact he made her uncomfortable.

“3,000 years ago the Hebrew God, Chuck, ordered the angels to send plagues upon my people. They suffered and died while I watched.” Sitamun said then she let out a harsh laugh. “All for the sins of one man.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jack said and Sitamun shook her head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Sitamun said softly. Jack decided that he liked her.

“Is that why you help us?” Jack asked and Sitamun smiled slightly.

“Partly, humans rarely have just one motivation.” Sitamun said, “So why are you hiding out in your room?”

“I’m not hiding.” Jack huffed looking at the floor.

“Really?” Sitamun asked with slight amusement. “Cause you are staying in here except when you need to eat and when Castiel convinces you to step out of your room.” Jack sighed knowing that he won't be able to get her to drop the subject. Sitamun had answered his questions. 

“I feel like everyone is looking at me as if I’m Lucifer.” Jack said, “It’s as if they are waiting for me to snap. I hate it.” Sitamun took his hand. She ran her calloused thumb over his palm.

“I understand being grouped in with one because of blood, but hiding in your room isn’t the answer. Show them that you aren’t Lucifer.” Sitamun said

“But what if I prove to them I’m like Lucifer?” Jack asked and Sitamun looked at him sadly.

“There is an old saying, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.” Sitamun said, “Sometimes we do bad things for good reason. The point is we learn from them and feel remorse for those we wrong. No one is perfect, Jack.”

“Sometimes I feel like the Winchesters and Castiel expect me to be.” Jack said and Sitamun smiled slightly.

“That is the burden of having parents. They expect you to be perfect. To follow their idea of what your life should be.” Sitamun said with a sad smile.

“What was your father like?” Jack asked

“I never really knew him. He died protecting our home when I was young.” Sitamun said, “He expected me to be the good Egyptian daughter. Become a priestess to the gods. Get married and have as many children as I can.”

“Were you?” Jack asked

“I was a priestess, but other than that no.” Sitamun said

“What about your mom?” Jack asked

“My mom wanted me to be happy and a good Egyptian.” Sitamun said

“Were you?” Jack asked

“For a time.” Sitamun said and Jack frowned. He wanted to know what that meant. They heard Dean shout  _ “What the Hell” _ through the closed door. This interrupted this moment. Sitamun stood up.

“Best to see what is going on.” Sitamun said and began to walk towards where the shout seemed to originate from. They saw Dean aiming a gun at a man. Jack recognized it as the man that showed up at the dinner, Thoth.

“Thoth, what are you doing here?” Sitamun asked and Thoth smiled. 

“Just the human I was looking for.” Thoth said, he was holding some sort of container. He threw it at Sitamun and she caught it. “I have found a way to lock up Chuck.”

“It looks like Pandora’s box.” Sam said, examining the item in Sitamun’s hands.

“It is. I have managed to recreate it so that way it is attracted to Chuck’s power and can hold Chuck.” Thoth said obviously being proud of his work. Sitamun frowned and looked at the Egyptian God.

“What about Sam? I mean he has part of Chuck’s power, so it would try to lock Sam up.” Sitamun said

“That is why I tied it to your blood line. You would be able to control who and what gets trapped.” Thoth said

“Why should we trust her.” The hunter that Jack recognized as this world Bobby asked.

“I trust her.” Sam said, with that Thoth left the Bunker as quickly he entered. Dean smiled.

“We have a way to capture Chuck now all we need is a plan.” Dean said


	18. The Final Battle

The Winchesters and their army met in the war room. The Winchesters and Castiel stood in front of the large group with Sitamun standing to the side. 

“Alright so Moon…” Dean started 

“Sitamun.” Sitamun corrected

“...will use the box to trap Chuck. Hannah, Meg, Eileen, and Charlie will guard her. Sitamun’s focus needs to be on getting Chuck in the vase.” Dean said 

“Gabriel and Jack will focus on the archangels. I will go against Chuck. The rest of you will go against Chuck’s army.” Sam said and Dean glared at him. Sitamun stepped forward.

“We are going to rondevu at the address that Thoth gave us.” Sitamun said

“Together we will show Chuck who he is messing with.” Dean said and the hunters cheered.

* * *

The battle field had been set by Thoth and Amara. The two armies met at a large abandoned warehouse. Sitamun held the box. They all knew that they may not walk out of this battle alive. Sitamun, Hannah, Meg, Eileen, and Charlie were on a ledge overlooking the battle field. It was pure chaos. Sitamun began to do the spell. The vase opened and black tentacles excited making their way to Sam and Chuck. Sitamun reached out her hand directing them towards Chuck. Zackariah noticed that and flew up to the landing. 

Before anyone could do anything Zackariah stabbed Hannah, killing her instantly. The two humans and one demon rushed to defeat the angel. Sitamun ignored it and focused on getting Chuck alone in the vase, while Sam and Chuck battled.

Dean battled Uriel. Jack was going against Michael. Gabriel battled Raphael. Castiel fought Temeluch. Jack had managed to get the upper hand on Michael. He wasn’t like the Michael from the apocalypse world. This Michael was careless and relied on pure brute strength compared to strategy.

Zackariah managed to kill all of Sitamun’s bodyguards. He stabbed Sitamun through the back. Sitamun’s power surged, knocking Zachariah off the area. Sitamun became nothing but dust and bones. Another black tentacle left the vase. This one raced towards Sam. 

Dean defeated Uriel and saw the tentacle trying to drag both Sam and Chuck into the vase. Both of them were fighting against it, but it was pointless. The magic that Thoth used to create was stronger than them both. They were sucked into the vase. The lid slammed shut on them, forever sealing the two of them in it forever. 

The battle from there was quickly won. The Winchesters one but to Dean, Castiel and Jack it didn’t feel like a victory. They had lost many people. Sam being the big one. 

“So what happens now Deano?” Gabriel asked the remaining Winchester.

“I don’t know.” Dean said, holding the vase that held his brother and God. Dean couldn’t believe that he lost Sam permanently. Since the vase was tied to Sitamun’s bloodline and she doesn’t have any alive relatives or descendants, there is no way to free Sam. Not to mention freeing Sam would risk freeing Chuck. 

“I assume you're in charge of Heaven now, Gabriel.” Castiel said and Gabriel made a face. Since both Chuck and Billie have been resurrecting angels Heaven was no longer in danger. Most of the angels on Chuck’s side switched sides. Those who didn’t were killed. 

“I’m not a leader, Cas.” Gabriel said

“You are the only archangel that remains.” Castiel said and Gabriel frowned. 

“Fine, but this isn’t going to end well.” Gabriel said not trusting his leadership skills. He was a deserter and had never thought once that he would be in charge of Heaven. 

“Well I’m going to go back to being King of Hell.” Crowley said then he disappeared. No doubt going to Hell to regain his throne. 

So Crowley is going to rule Hell and Gabriel is going to be in charge of Heaven. Castiel and Jack were likely going to go to Heaven. Dean didn’t know where this was going to leave him. Sure he had his friends, but he wanted his brother. 

“I’ll see you in Heaven, Cas.” Gabriel said and then he flew probably to Heaven. Castiel and Jack remained in front of the remaining Winchester. 

“I thought you two would be heading back to Heaven.” Dean said

“I figured that Earth needed me more than Heaven.” Castiel said

“I like Earth more than Heaven. Earth has nougat.” Jack said smiling and Dean smiled slightly.

“Thanks.” Dean said

* * *

**6 months later**

A young woman walked through a dark storage room. She ran her hands over the shelves. She could feel the power of the artifacts here. Using her powers she reached out trying to find what she was looking for. She needs the power.

She has to hurry up. If she gets caught she is dead. She raised her head feeling the item that she was looking for. She continued on walking towards the item. She stopped in front of the item and carefully took hold of it. She could feel the cool ceramic. She felt in her very being the buzz of power in the item as it reacted to her. She smirked as she turned it over in her hands. She has been looking for this for what seems like her entire life. Though she had thought that it would be bigger. This item had immense power if her godfather was to be believed. 

Her family has bled over this item. Now it is hers. This item is the only hope for the future. If the spell that she stole worked then she will become more powerful than any being has ever been. She couldn’t understand why her mother got rid of the item. This might have been able to save her life. Because of that she grew up an orphan. Well that doesn’t matter she made her choice now she has made hers. With that the woman vanished with the item. It was as if she had never been there. The only evidence was the missing item.


End file.
